This invention relates to an improved theft-resistant container for holding valuable articles such as cases containing compact discs or digital video discs, which may be released therefrom with the use of a releasor.
With the present growth and expansion in computer and other electronic communication technology, compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs) and any other compact data storage media (herein collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cCD/DVDsxe2x80x9d) are more popular than ever. They indeed present a very convenient and economic means by which a vast amount of data may be stored and carried. However, attendant with such growing popularity, the theft of CD/DVDs from retail stores is on the rise, as well as the aggressiveness and ingenuity by which thefts of this nature are accomplished.
Since CDs and DVDs are typically stored in individual cases, some being known as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes,xe2x80x9d the related industries and particularly retail stores have sought to curb the theft of CD/DVDs by securing such cases in anti-theft holders or security packages that hold the CD/DVDs and the cases while they are on display for consumer purchase. Some of these devices are destroyed or substantially mutilated when the CD/DVD case is legitimately released during purchase; other devices use keys or unlocking devices so that the anti-theft holders may be preserved and reused. Some of these anti-theft (or allegedly anti-theft) holders and packages are disclosed in various U.S. Patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,983; 4,805,769; 4,834,238; 5,289,914; 5,460,266; 5,560,381; 5,601,188 and 5,762,187, to name a few. A particular prior device of interest is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 93104568.6, published under Publication No. EP 0 562 491 A1. Another prior device of interest is by Alpha Enterprises, Inc. (North Canton, Ohio), marketed under the name Trimline Act 200.
Although the devices of these aforementioned prior patents and other similar devices have reduced the theft of CDs/DVDs, such security holders are nevertheless often found discarded still within the store premises, having been tampered or otherwise compromised with respect to the valuable article they previously contained, namely, the CD or DVD. While the case or jewel box may still be contained within the security holder, the CD or DVD itself has been removed through different means typically involving forced entry into the jewel box and/or the security holder. The frame of the security holder often is deformed, permanently or temporarily, by the application of heat such as from a cigarette lighter. In some cases, heat is not needed or used, for the underlying construction material of the frame is simply too pliable to resist the average person""s manual manipulation. Of these prior devices that provided an electronic sensor tag, such tags would often escape detection when they were deformed or otherwise subjected to a compressive force which adversely affected their ability to be sensed by detectors. Unfortunately, store employees also play a role in the theft of CD/DVDs. Since store employees have access to the keys which release the security holder, they either participate directly in the theft or contribute indirectly when they lose or misplace the keys.
While it may have been possible to increase the strength and integrity of the frame of the security holder by simply increasing the thickness and/or size of the frame construction, it is a delicate line between the benefit of such added strengthening measures and the desire to streamline the profile of security cases and holders. In the latter regard, it is aesthetically desirable to maximize visibility of the underlying secured jewel box, while minimizing the visibility of the security features of the frame. It is also functionally desirable to minimize the size of the frame so that the quantity of jewel boxes or cases displayed or stored may be maximized.
Although the device of the aforementioned European Patent Application No. 93104568.6 and the Trimline Act 200 sought to and may have solved some of the shortcomings of the earlier devices by providing (i) a frame configuration with extensive visibility of the underlying jewel box or cases, (ii) a tamper-resistant locking means and unlocking means, and (iii) a tamper-resistant locale for housing an electronic sensor or detection tag, this security device is still wanting in many respects. In particular, due to the different sizes of cases, particularly DVD cases, by different manufacturers, the disparity in size between the underlying case and the security holder allows sufficient room for the DVD case to be manipulated out of the security case even where its structural strength has been increased. Moreover, the orientation of the case within the security device should be such that opening of the case is rendered nearly impossible, or very difficult. Also, there is a growing desire for such security holders to provide ease and convenience when inserting and removing the secured article. Particularly, where each CD/DVD jewel box or case has to be removed from its security holder at purchase, there is a strong desire for a security holder which facilitates the removal of the jewel box or case from the security holder.
Accordingly, there exists a demand for an improved theft-resistant security holder for valuable articles, which is more resistive to theft, better adapted to cases of different sizes, and more facilitative of the unlocking and legitimate removal of the secured CD/DVDs.
In accordance with the present invention, a theft-resistant container suitable for securing a valuable article is provided, having a frame, a locking mechanism with a locking tab, a locking member and a bias member, the locking tab being movable between a locking position and an unlocking position and the bias member biasing the locking tab toward the unlocking position.
An embodiment of the theft-resistant container or keeper of the instant invention is suitable for use with a case having a hinged edge (actual or xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d) and an opening edge, the keeper comprising a frame, a locking mechanism and a cover member. The frame has a back panel, a top wall, a bottom wall and a side wall that desirably covers the opening edge of the case when contained in the keeper. The locking mechanism has a locking tab, a locking member and a bias member and is movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. The bias member desirably biases the locking tab toward the unlocked position to facilitate removal or insertion of the case. Advantageously, spring members may also be provided in the frame to adapt the frame to cases of varying sizes and dimensions.
In another embodiment, the present invention also includes an anti-theft system for use in securing a valuable article, comprising a keeper and a releaser. The keeper has at least a frame and a locking mechanism. The frame has a side wall substantially covering the opening edge of the valuable article when contained in the frame, and the locking mechanism has a bias member which biases a locking tab toward the unlocking position. The releasor is adapted to release the valuable article from the keeper.